The Last Letter
by Kristen3
Summary: During his doomed voyage to Neverland, Rumpelstiltskin writes a letter to his beloved Belle, explaining why he doesn't plan to return to Storybrooke. Can he ask for her forgiveness, as well as Bae's? One-shot.


**Author's Note: **OK, we all know that Rumple did in fact make it home from Neverland this season, but I couldn't resist taking the opportunity to have him write a love letter to Belle while he was there and thinking he would never come back. The story snowballed somewhat when I decided to put Neal in here. I hope that doesn't take too much of the focus off of Rumbelle, because that's mainly why I did this! Reviews are appreciated. :)

Magic worked differently here in Neverland, Rumple noticed. But the Dark One was not without power. With a simple flick of the wrist, he conjured some parchment and a pen. What he needed to write would not be easy, but it was necessary.

_My Dearest Belle,_

_If you are reading this, it means that my voyage to Neverland has gone as I predicted, and I was not able to make it back. Please know that I am deeply sorry for the events which have, once again, separated us. It seems that we are forever being torn apart, and more often than not, it is my fault. First it was my cowardice which made me send you away. Then I brought you to the town line, which gave Hook the opportunity to shoot you and rob you of your memories. _

_And now, this present crisis. We are here to rescue Henry, and that, too, is my fault. For, if I had not abandoned Baelfire, he might not have traveled to another land as a teenager. Henry's very existence is my fault, although he is my grandson. I must admit, the boy has grown on me considerably, especially since I found out he was Bae's son. But of course, the prophecy weighs on me, and that is what has led to my current situation. I know that it might appear that I wish to find Henry in order to get rid of the boy who will be my undoing, but this is not the case. I swore I would honor my son's memory by rescuing his son. Even though Bae is alive, I have not changed my course. We are, after all, a family. I fought so hard to find Bae and try to reestablish a relationship with him. Henry and Emma are important to him, and therefore, they have become important to me. _

_But, Belle, you are also important to me. Before I met you, I thought love was something that simply wasn't possible for me. Who could love a man like me? You told me that you could, but, coward that I am, I could not believe it. I regret that more than I can say. Finding you alive in Storybrooke was one of the greatest moments of my long life. I only wish that we'd had more time to enjoy our happy ending. I cannot help feeling as if I am responsible for Henry's kidnapping. After all, the one who took him is my own father. _

_I know that Regina, Emma, and the others are all desperate to rescue Henry and to do whatever it takes to get him safely back to Storybrooke. But I don't think any of them realize exactly how much danger Henry is in. My father has been planning this game of his for a very long time. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I know firsthand that the emotions of those he hurts along the way mean little to him. This is why I am certain that I will not make it off this island. My father has wanted to be rid of me since I was a boy, and now he has his chance. _

_I am truly sorry that my life had to end this way. But my one comfort in all of this is that, among all of the evil and regrettable things I have done, I have managed to redeem myself in some respects. By, hopefully, helping return Henry to his family. But also, I have found within myself the ability to love. That's something I never thought possible. I have you to thank for that. You told me once that you wanted to be a hero. You have fulfilled your wish more than you can ever imagine. _

_I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me, but knowing the kind of person you are, I am sure that you will, in time. _

_My love forever, _

_Rumpelstiltskin_

"Papa, what are you doing?" Rumple looked up, startled to see his son approach from out of the jungle.

"I need to ask you for a favor, Bae."

"If this about the prophecy and eliminating the boy who'll be your undoing, you can forget it. He's my son!"

"It's not about that. I just need you to deliver something when you get back to Storybrooke."

"'When _you_ get back...,' Papa, what are you saying? Aren't you coming with us?" Neal asked in surprise.

"I'm not going back. I came here to rescue Henry, and that's what I intend to do. Even if it means sacrificing my own life."

Neal felt as if the wind had been knocked out of him. For most of his life, he'd tried to run from his father. But ever since Emma had found him in New York, he'd been drawn back to his roots. Somehow, he'd discovered that he couldn't hate his father as much as he thought he could. Blood, it seemed, was something he just couldn't escape. "Papa...no."

"Bae, you don't know what we're up against here. Henry's life isn't the only one in danger. My mind is made up."

"You're just going to leave me? Again? And Belle, what about her?"

"That brings me to the favor I wanted. I need you to give this to Belle when you get back."

"A letter?" Neal asked, taking the parchment from his father.

Rumple nodded. "I told her everything in there. I can only hope she'll understand. And you, too. Please, just do this for me."

Neal had the strangest feeling, like he was making another one of his father's famous deals. He couldn't help recalling how the last one had worked out. But he could tell this was serious. "All right, Papa. If this is what you want. But what will I tell Henry? Emma?"

"Just tell them what I'm telling you now. Henry is in more danger here than anyone else realizes, and this is the only way I can save him. I've done a lot of bad things in my life, Bae. But I want to at least make sure my final act is a good one."

All of a sudden, Neal felt like he was that same small boy, watching his father disappear before his eyes as he went through the portal. There were many things he wanted to say, arguments he wanted to make to try to change Rumpelstiltskin's mind. But deep down, he knew it would be useless. In an instant, Neal closed the distance between them. Father and son embraced as they hadn't in a long time.

In his life, Neal had lost so many things. His mother, his father, Emma...and now he was losing his father again, in the most permanent way possible. It was all so unfair. Not at all like the happy endings promised to those who lived in the Enchanted Forest. But there were other people in Neal's life now. Emma and Henry. They deserved to get their happy endings, didn't they? In that moment, Neal understood how his father was feeling. Because he would give his life for them if he had to. Like father, like son.

**The End**


End file.
